


Angel With A Shotgun

by marco_bodt_on_drugs (marcofreckledangel)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter 58, Gen, M/M, SURPRISE MOTHAFUKKER, Spoiler!, Spoilers!, Surprise Ending, attack on titan - Freeform, chapter 58 spoilers, for manga readers only, idk - Freeform, if yo do not wish to be spoiled then don't read, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcofreckledangel/pseuds/marco_bodt_on_drugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gun is barely an inch from his face, the enemy grinning and his friends screaming..</p><p>the corporal seems to be far away, very far away he'll be too late, anyway..</p><p>mikasa screams his name, he'd be happy if this was on another time and not now..</p><p> </p><p>Jean Kirschtein is nearing the end of his life..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the song:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvFpnM1gDQY
> 
> it really really reminds me of JEANMARCO.. but this song is more fitted to avoidingavoidance's 'GHOST STORY' . Also a jeanmarco one, be sure to check it out it's amazing.
> 
> anyway, let's get back to business:
> 
> OKAY, YOU THERE!
> 
> ARE YOU ENTIRELY SURE THAT YOU'VE READ THE LATEST CHAPTER?
> 
> BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T, BETTER GET OUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.
> 
> TO YOU GUYS WHO READ THE MANGA, AAAAHH LET'S ENJOY THE IMPOSSIBLE POSSIBILITIES, SHALL WE?
> 
> =======================================================

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_  
 _are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
 _If love's a fight, then I shall die,_  
 _with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_  
 _you better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
 _if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 

THE CAB-"Angel With A Shotgun"

=====================================

 

Since I joined the Survey Corps, I knew that my life is at stake. I knew that my life would be snapped in half a lifespan than I normally should have. I was lucky to have survived the 57th Expedition, my first expedition at the exchange of my seniors' lives. I knew that I was going to die soon.

 

But not this _soon._

 

My lungs refused to give me normal breathing as my brain went on dead blank. I know that I still had my soul left intact but the life of me was leaving fast in my mind. Everything was just a whim, just a blur. It all happened so fast, a lot of things happened so fast. One day I was an important part of the mission to reclaim Wall Maria and then next, I was a vitally important to catch the Female Titan. Motherfucking, Annie. I tried my best not to die because I didn't want everybody's sacrifice in vain but most importantly, I have a question to ask.

When she crystallized herself, my insides screamed in protest. The question was suddenly left at the back of my mind and a feeling of intense fury took over, the fury I felt which is because of her, _he_ is no longer with me.

Ah, forget that now, shall I? One pull at the trigger and we'll be together again. I could barely hear Sasha and Connie screaming me to move but I knew that panic registered in their voices. Mikasa and Corporal Levi advancing on me, as if on a race. But no, no matter how fast they are, they couldn't get to me. They couldn't get the enemy. With gunshots still raining on them.

 

How long has it been since then? It's been over a month since he left. It's been over a month since I tossed my coward ass away and decided to join the Survey Corps, the last one I wanted to belong with. Yes, because of _him_ and the unrecognizable charred bones I gripped into my hand.

They say that you'll only know how important the person is, when they're gone.

I couldn't roar the lion residing in my chest, when he died. My body was icy and numb and I'm trying not to feel anything. The protest of my sobs and cries remained inside of me, my palate hurting from forcing myself to stop sobbing at the first person I come across.

He was the only one to be able to tolerate the person I used to be. He saw light in me despite how I enveloped myself with darkness.

He was the only one who saw what's goodness left on me.

 

_"Please don't get mad when I say this but you're not a strong person, Jean. That is why you could sympathize with the weak. Isn't that how you knew what needs to be done?"_

 

What needs to be done.

 

Perhaps, I could still dodge the bullet. Perhaps, I could live longer than this. Perhaps, I couldn't die here. Perhaps, it isn't the time for us to reunite yet.

 

"JEAN! HOLD ON!"

"JEAAAAAANNN!!"

"TCH!"

-

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

 

"JEAN, CALM DOWN!"

For a moment, I thought I was dead, hearing the familiar "Jean, calm down." The ones he screamed at me during the Battle of Trost.

 

 

BANG!

 

A loud gunshot brought me back to my senses, my assailant suddenly lying on the wooden cart's floor. I stared back at the corpse, unable to tilt my head somewhere else.

 

 

How?

 

 

"MIKASA!" I heard Levi shout somewhere but the assailant pursuing Mikasa was easily shot down by somebody. Mikasa looked puzzled as me and as everyone who witnessed.

 

 

Someone maneuvered towards Levi, letting him pass. The hooded figure faced the opposite direction and loaded his shotgun. Every CLUNK of reloaded bullets echoing on my ears.

 

 

"Are you okay, brat?" Levi asked me, I could only manage a nod and we both watched the mysterious cloaked figure.

 

"Armin!" Levi yelled, directing to the driver of the cart.

 

"I have no idea, sir!" Armin responded on cue, as if knowing that Levi would ask him who the savior was.

 

 

I had a glimpse of his coat before the stranger maneuvered into the sky once more, catching more pursuers.

 

"Training Corps?" I whispered, have they started already? But that's impossible! And a mere trainee couldn't tackle an armed assassin that easy.

 

The stranger shot more and more of the pursuers, each dropping dead at once. Who is someone this talented and cruel? At last, the numbers decreased. Lot of them drop dead and some of them fled away until the last one standing is Kenny Ackerman.

 

"I'll take care of him!" Levi declared, maneuvering once more beside the stranger. Levi pursued Ackerman as the stranger made his way to fall back.

 

There was suddenly a gunshot and the stranger's wires were shot, making the stranger trampling in the air, , he's gear crushed down below, he hurriedly kicked off from a wall and did an aerial somersault landing on a wooden board in front of Armin on a perfect genuflect. The hood covering his face pulled off.

 

 

My body freezing in shock earlier was nothing compared to now. Hell, not even comparable to anything that will come to my life in the future. Connie gasped, Sasha almost screamed, Mikasa's face flushed with shock, a rare happening but poor Armin almost lost control of the wheel as the unexpected stranger landed right in front of his very terrified face.

 

 

"Oh, sorry there Armin! I'm sorry!" he apologized, taking the reins.

 

 

Armin could only manage a stare then he suddenly burst on tears, hugging the man. No one spoke as they sped across the highway.

 

 

Then Connie suddenly spoke, making all of us jump.

 

"Let him go Armin, my man. I think someone is _more_ in need of an explanation." his thumb pointing back at me. Both Armin and the man turned at me.

 

Our eyes locked for the first time in what seemed like a century. Nodding to Sasha and Mikasa, he made my way towards me who's still standing frozen at the back. My body barely swaying.

 

 

"Jean.." he began. I stepped back further, turning away from his direction.

 

 

"This is a lie, I'm dead! I'M DEAD!" I roared.

 

 

"No. no, no! This is real, Jean I'm here." 

 

 

"JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY, I WANT TO BE WITH MARCO!" I roared further.

 

"But I'm here, Jean.."

 

 

"DON'T PLAY TRICKS ON ME!"

 

 

"I'm back." he added in a whisper. 

 

"Don-t!"

 

"Jean, calm down."

 

I can't take it, it was too familiar. He grabbed my shoulder so I could face him. The ever familiar gentle face, the big brown eyes and the lovingly sweet pair of freckles.

 

I raised a hand and caressed his cheek. He still looks the same, except that he had a black eye patch on his right eye.

 

"M-marco..?" I could feel rivers of tears streaming from both my eyes but I couldn't care less. He's back, he was back. And that's all that matters.

 

 

"The one and only." he smiled tenderly. 

 

 

I hugged him. I hugged him in a bittersweet passion. Bitter because I thought I had lost him forever and sweet because he's really here, in my arms. I cried and howled and sobbed at his shoulders.

 

Mikasa was shedding a tear. I knew that she knew what _this_ feels like, when she thought she lost Eren and the relief that came flooding through next was forever priceless.

 

Marco sat me down and he sat next to me, facing the rest of the passengers. He smiled at them.

 

"Remember when I said that I _wanted_ to serve the king?" Everyone nodded.

"That day, you mistook a body or rather, Jean did." he continued, smiling at me. 

"There was a whole lot of trainee who looked like me back in the days, even Instructor Shadis mistook me." Marco grinned and everyone laughed.

 

"And the reason why I faked my death is that I knew what Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie was. I overheard them talking in the alleyway during the cleanup."

"During my youth, I already know that something is fishy within Wall Sina and got me more curious when I heard the trio's urgent meeting that Annie should go into the innermost wall.." Marco continued. I was barely listening, I just leaned on his shoulders and stroked his hair. He just let me be.

 

 

"But I still had to wear eye patch, they nearly took my right eye out!"

 

 

 

Levi came back after 30 minutes.

 

"Tch. I lost the bastard but I shot him on the knee, that'll take a while to recover." he buzzed, shooing Armin away from the reins.

"Go, take a rest I'll handle this." he said through gritted teeth. Tsundere cheeks blushing. It took a while before he noticed Marco sitting with me. He looked at Marco to his shotgun lying neatly on the floor.

 

"Oh, are you that one?" he asked Marco.

"Yes, sir." Marco nodded and scratched his head while smiling. I gave him the 'That's-corporal-Levi' look.

"That cloak looks filthy, brat. Take this." Levi tossed him a newer cloak, the former unaware that the savior is still a "trainee."

 

"Nice." I smirked. Marco stood up and dramatically put on his new cloak. I could feel my pride applauding. I never thought this moment would come.

 

 

"Welcome to Survey Corps, man." Connie grinned. Marco grinned a 'thanks'.

 

 

"Sorry for this.." Marco suddenly whispered to me. "I guess I'm not a purely goody-goody Marco."

"That's alright, man." I managed to breathe out. I was tired and yet so happy.

"....I just promise not to leave your side anymore, Marco. Not anymore. If we die, we die together." I promised.

 

 

"Oh, Jean!" Marco gasped and jokingly pulled my face closer to his as if to kiss me. Sasha and Connie whistled and Armin nervously laughed.

 

 

"Oi, lovebirds-" Levi interrupted. I actually blushed. "I still didn't know his name." the corporal continued.

 

 

"I'm Marco, sir. Marco Bodt." 

 

 

Levi actually turned around to face them.

 

"Aren't you dead?!"

"W-well-" Marco blushed.

 

"HEICHOU!" Sasha and Armin screamed in unison, having the cart almost bump on a fellow cart. Levi shut up and turned to the road's direction again, swearing. The people on the other cart, swearing as well.

 

 

Me and Marco quietly laughed, our fingers entangled to each other's, as if a promise of a new morning. I leaned my head against his shoulder, the savior of mine. My angel with a shotgun.


End file.
